Visiting An Old Friend
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: "I see her smiling, laughing, twirling around as if I don't even exist, and then I realize I don't" A little one-shot based on what I think would happen after the Epilogue and Gale came back to District 12. Please read the author's note at the beginning and end and follow the instructions exactly.


**Hi people of the world. This is a little one shot based on an idea I got from reading my friend Annie Flickerman's one shot, "Gale in D12." It's really awesome and I recommend it to all my readers. Please please review afterwards. I don't care if it's a simple 'good job' to a paragraph long review. Anything is welcome but criticism. Thank you for being awesome people and here's my story!**

I walk through the woods holding my bow lightly. I hear a snap and let my arrow fly in the direction of the sound. I hear a thump but I can't celebrate. I plan to see Katniss and Peeta today. I stopped calling her Catnip a long time ago. I clear my head and walk over to the sound. I arrive just in time to see a wisp of raven black hair run into the bushes. I run after it and what I see shocks me.

A little girl, no older than seven or eight. She stares at me with the olive skin and black hair of the girl who choose the merchant over me and blue eyes of the man that haunts my dreams every night. She barley has time to put the kill in a duffle bag before greeting me with a big smile.

"Hello sir" she says evenly I see her hands gripping the bow that must've been crafted by her mother.

"Hi, I think you have my squirrel" I say

"Oh this," she says and takes it out of her bag, "I didn't know it was yours. I thought I shot it"

"Innocent mistake" I say and put it in my own bag

"You look a lot like my mom," she says getting up

"I know" I my reply

"Jasmine! Jasmine where are you?" her mom calls and my palms get sweaty

"Over here mommy!" she shouts and her mother appears a few seconds later

"Since when do you venture this far out in the woods?" she says not noticing my presence and picking her up with ease

"I met you're twin mommy," she says and Katniss turns to look at me. Her eyes flash anger but she tucks it aside for Jasmine

"Gale, what a… lovely surprise" she says

"Hi Katniss, can I talk to you please?" I ask

"Sure" she says and I follow her out the woods

Her braid swings with excitement as she walks through the woods. She drops Jasmine when were reach the opening and she darts toward the blonde that inhabits her eyes and the blonde haired boy with storm clouds for eyes. Katniss climbs through and I do as well. You can feel her mood pick up when she sees him. I almost wish that was me. He holds her close and says that Aiden, who I'm guessing is the boy, was showing him how fast he can climb a tree.

"Peeta, someone wishes to speak to us" she says and Peeta seems to become protective by the way he slowly guides Katniss behind him and watches my every move.

"Hello Peeta" I say and hold my hand out to him

He shakes it but doesn't say hello back. Jasmine's little girl screams putrefies the air as Aiden chases her around her meadow.

"I'll make them stop" Katniss says. She gets on her toes and kisses him and mummers 'don't kill him' under her breath. He waits for her to walk away a little before shouting 'no promises' and earning a smile from her. I wish I could make her smile like that.

"Why are you here" he asks with a fire I only thought was in Katniss

"I just want to apologize. I've hurt both of you so much; blinded by a love I had for her that Katniss didn't share. Well, at least for me" I say hanging my head

"You hurt her. She will never forgive you for killing Prim. Prim was her life. Do you even know what she's tried to do because of you?" He says and I shake my head no.

"You're lucky she's even alive. Even though you did this you were her friend. You just left like what you did didn't matter" Peeta says raising his voice slightly

"I thought she didn't want to be around me" I say barely above a whisper

"Well you thought wrong" he says and katniss comes with Aiden in her arms and Jasmine skipping at her side.

"Aiden is fast asleep and Jasmine has a ton of homework to do" she says noticing my gloomy ora.

"Okay, it was nice to see you Gale" Peeta says taking a sleeping Aiden out of Katniss' arms.

"Same to you" I say and turn around

"Bye Gale! Nice to meet you" Jasmine says, her loose hair draping her shoulders

"Nice to meet you to Jasmine" I say and walk off thinking about what it would be like if that was my family.

**Fin.**

**V**

**Just a little more**

**V**

**You're almost there**

**V**

**Bingo! You've reached your destination. Now do me a HUGE favor and write some words in that little box there and click on the blue button. If you do I'll give you a hug through the screen and even a virtual cupcake from Peeta. If you like Gale I'll give you one of his squirrels. **


End file.
